Smiling That Stupid Smile
by Peachie . D
Summary: So what if she felt uneasy about her best friend's wedding? It's not like she was jealous or something... Oneshot.


So, like everyone else in town knows, Natsu isn't really the _smartest_ apple on the tree.

Or any tree to be really honest with you.

But he had a heart of gold that really couldn't be beat, not by master, not by the always caring Marijane, not even by Loke and he was pretty goddamn caring if you knew him.

And girls liked that a lot about him.

So, when pretty little sister Lisanna very-innocently confessed her love and freakin _proposed_ with the ring and everything, very dumbfounded Natsu only stared and said _'Uhh, sure I guess_'.

While everyone else celebrated for the next three days none stop, Lucy couldn't get rid of an empty feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She stayed quite though.

* * *

She's asked to be one of the four maids of honor, which she figured.

Levy would whisper if she was okay when they began fitting into their matching pink dresses, and she would whisper back _yea why wouldn't I be?_

"Lucy, it looks so good on you!" Lisanna awed when she walked in, her white dress big and puffy and made her look a beautiful princess from a story book or something. "But you're always pretty!"

She thanks her and smiles as she spins around and shows off the dress to the other seven girls in the room, and she feels just a bit better cause she really was perfect.

Natsu was a lucky guy.

* * *

She finds out she'll be dancing at the reception, so they're practicing out back. She's paired up with Gray for now, whom smiles that dumb smile that makes her smile just as so. He holds her back and spins her around, then they begin goofing off while Erza spins her boyfriend Jellel to a coma and Levy yells something at Gejeel to do better.

"I can dance better then _anyone_," he laughs, picking Lucy up and joking about how Natsu sucks badly when it came to this stuff. "I got magic toes, or feet, or whatever it was."

Lucy only giggles madly while Juvia glares at her from behind a building and Natsu stares from the sidelines with Lisanna.

She's forgets about the wedding for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Natsu, lord!" she squeals when she jumps off her bed and finds him laying there. "What are you doing here."

He grins at her, pulling her back in the blanket. "I wanted to see you!"

She sighs, knowing he wasn't leaving tonight even if she did kick him out.

He would sneak right back in.

"You can't keep doing this," she whispers, snuggling into his arms cause it was she always do when he's in her bed. "You're getting married soon."

He sighs, resting his arms over her waist. "So, you're Lucy, we always do this. Why would I stop?"

She wants to say he has a wife-to-be and she might not like this and stuff, but she doesn't.

"Luce?"

"Yea?"

He groans, "What does _jealously _feel like?"

She bites her lip and says it's when you want something some else has and why he was asking the question.

He yawns something that sounded like he thinks he's feeling it know and that he's isn't sure what he's doing.

But she thinks that's what he said, so she wasn't sure.

* * *

They're having a girl's day out today, and Lucy's walking in the back with Gray whom said _he's part of the girls too!_ with a girly accent.

Which had her laughing for a _while_, if you must know.

"Natsu, what'chu doing here?" she hears one of the girls squeak, and Lucy looks up.

He's standing there sweaty -or wet, she can't tell- with his scarf in hand.

"Luce!" he yells before grabbing her and dragging her away, "Your house!"

"What!" she yells just as loud, running along side him hand in hand.

She doesn't see the glare Gray is giving Natsu and the sad face on Lisanna.

-0-

"Why was you here?" she groans, now on her hands and knees with lots of rag.

He's frowning, doing the same beside her. "I needed a shower, and my house was to far away."

She groans louder, throwing a wet rag at him.

It hits him in the face and she's starts laughing causes he's making the funniest face.

He smirks an evil smirk, and she tries to run.

But he already has her in his arms.

"D-don't!" she giggles as he walks over to the tub with his on laughter.

He slips on a bar of soap that seemed to have been put there on purpose. He slips before falling into her large tub with her.

"Natsu!" she squeals, watching in horror as the water rejoins the floor. They spent hours drying it off not so long ago! "Look what you did!"

He's grinning toothily, and she looks up and sees her pink ducky on her head.

"Really?" she sighs, splashing water at him.

They stay in there for another hour, playing and simply being Natsu and Lucy.

The bestest of bestest friends.

* * *

She just slapped her best friend _hard_.

But like, really hard cause you could hear it in another room if you were there.

"Y-you kissed me!" she's blushing, holding her chest to control her breathing.

He only eyes her, hand still over his cheek.

"But you have a fiance," she whispers, looking around to see if anyone saw it.

Luckily, everyone's in the Guild partying to much to even notice.

"Luce," he groans, then softest smile on his face forms on his face, "I think I'm _jealous_."

And she's know weak at the knees cause she feels the same way. He walks closer to her and she doesn't move, only looks up at him and that stupid smile of his. Wrong or not, she couldn't keep holding these feelings in forever.

And he kisses her again, and she doesn't fight back. He holds her lower back and she snakes her arms around his neck.

"I'm jealous of you and that stupid stripper." He says between kisses, pushing her back until they're against a wall. He lifts her up, and she wraps her legs around his waist. "You're suppose to be with me all the time, not him."

And they keep this up until they hear the door open and they run behind the wall of the Guild and continue it at her house.

* * *

She feels like crap now cause of what she did and she doesn't know what to say when Lisanna asks her about what Natsu likes to eat so she can learn how to cook it for him.

"He always tells me about how he loves your cooking more then anything else." she smiles, holding her hand as they sit at the bar with her older sister.

"S-sure," she mutters with a smile, swirling her fingers in her hair.

"Lucy, my love!" Loki walks up to them, smiling widely, "I can't wait to escort you to the wedding!"

And she still feels like crap for the rest of the day until Natsu brakes into her house and sleeps in her bed with many kisses.

* * *

And just like that, the wedding arrives and Lucy's in the of the dressing room with Lisanna _and_ Natsu.

Lisanna's in tears, but not those sad ones or dramatic ones from movies.

It's the one of realization.

"I'll go down stair and tell everyone, you two should talk." Lisanna smiles before hugging Lucy, "He loves you a lot, so never leave his side."

And just like that, she's gone to tell the Guild and she's left alone with him.

He's smiling at her, stupidly of course.

And she can't help but do the same cause he seems to only smile that smile at her.

* * *

**A/N: I'm challenging myself to write a one-shot a day for one week, lets see if I can :)**

**REVIEW IS LOVE !**

**Thanks so much for the reviews on my last story, it's pretty popular which was weird, since it only took me an hour or so to write :P . And thanks for the criticism, I like getting them cause it helps me know where I should improve in, so thanks :D **

So, for my reviewers of the last fiction:

Harajuku Ninja - Thanks for being my first reviewer :) You made me the happiest !

LaynaPanda - Really ? Thanks ;)

Kuro-Nata - I made morrreeee ! Hehe , and yes, they were meant to be !

RedRose43 - Soon, promise :))

Avenshal - Soon , I just need to brain storm :)

Read Love and Review - I shall ! And I love your name 3

ANGELS - THANKS !

summer's lullaby - I know ! OXOXOX

Kid Tantei - Mrs Erza Fernandez was one of my favorites too ! Along side the tub one, I loved that part the most :) And I know, I'll fix that .

inukagome9193 - Soon, got to figure out how it will go. And thanks :)

TitaniaScarlet - How ? And thanks ;)

ixburnout - Me too ! From the moment I saw them in the show I was like 'YES! THEY ARE MEANT TO BE!' Hehe :D

SilverDays - I know, and thanks for the criticism cause I need it.**  
**


End file.
